The Beginning of Total Mobius Island
by katalinethedingo
Summary: Shadow and Amy had a recent break up and Shadow is determined to win Amy's heart back. However, during the process, they both find themselves in a situation which they will not expect. Will they get back together in this situation? A little bit of Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of Total Mobius Island**

"I can't believe Amy dumped me." Shadow exclaimed as he was walking back and forth in his living room. Sonic watches Shadow trace back and forth. Sonic sits on the brown leather couch as Shadow walks back and forth in front of him nervously. Sonic stands up.

"I know it's hard but-"

"What did I do wrong?! Why would she leave just like that?!"

"Look, listen-"

"Where did I go wrong?!" Sonic fed up snaps at him.

"ENOUGH!" Shadow stops and looks at him. Sonic realising his outburst sends Shadow a nervous grin. "Sorry. Listen, I know you are going through a hard time, but look at the bright side. You're single!" Shadow raised an eyebrow at him as he crosses his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic wraps an arm around Shadow's shoulders.

"It means that you are available to other girls. You can find someone better than Amy." Shadow glares at him as he pushes Sonic away from him causing Sonic to fall onto the ground.

"I don't want another girl. I want to know why Amy dumped me." Sonic looks up at him.

"Maybe there was something wrong with your relationship." Sonic stood up as he gives Shadow a serious look. "To be honest, your relationship with Amy wasn't healthy." Shadow groaned in frustration as he slumps down on the brown couch. Sonic gives him a reassuring smile. "You can still talk to her. Make sure things do work out in the end. Just don't give up buddy." Sonic gives him a thumbs up. Shadow looks at Sonic with a hope in his red eyes.

* * *

"I had to break up with him," Amy drinks her tea as she and Cream were talking outside a coffee shop. Amy places her cup down. "It wasn't working out." Cream looks at her very worried. She knew Amy and Shadow had gone out for a few months. But for Amy to dump Shadow all of a sudden was a surprise. Cream drinks her own tea.

"But why all of a sudden?" Amy looks at Cream.

"Did you not realise how our relationship went? We fight a lot. We are never around each other. Even if we did see each other, we would end up fighting as always. Cream, when two people fight when they are in a relationship, it's not healthy. We also barely see each other, so I won't be surprised if he was cheating on me behind my back." Amy sipped her tea. "He can go with another girl. I don't care." Cream looks at her worriedly.

"But I do." Amy raised an eyebrow. Cream stands up from her table. "You guys should've made time for each other. You guys should've talked about it and express your feelings for each other." Amy shook her head.

"It still won't work out. Even if we try." Amy took another sip of her tea until.

"AMY!" Amy spit out her drink when she heard that voice.

'_Anything but that voice.'_ She looks behind her to see Shadow walking up to her with a furious look. Amy gasps as she stands up. Amy took out money and placed it on the table. "Cream we have to go." She grabbed Cream's wrist as she drags her along with her. Amy picks up the pace as she looks behind her. She sees Shadow also picking up the pace. Amy picks up the pace to the point that she is running. Shadow was also seen running. Cream looks around as she sees a nearby shopping centre.

"Amy! The shopping centre." Amy looks to see a shopping centre. She immediately runs into the building with Shadow close on her tail. Shadow looks around but is even more frustrated when there a lot of people around. He groans as he runs forward. He passes a shop which sells women's clothing. Behind the clothes were Amy and Cream hiding from him. Amy gives out a sigh of relief.

"I think we lost him." Cream glares at Amy.

"What were you thinking? That was your chance to get back with him." Amy glares at her back.

"I don't want to get back with him!"

"Deny it all you want Amy. One day you will regret dumping Shadow."

"No. I. WON'T!" That outburst caught Shadow's attention as he looks towards the clothing store. "Why won't you accept the fact that me and Shadow will not work out?" Cream crosses her arms.

"I am telling you, you have to give him a second chance." Amy grunts in frustration. As she walks out of the store she sees Shadow looking at her. Amy yelped as she runs away. Shadow follows her. Cream also walks out of the store to see Amy being chased by Shadow. Cream sighs as she runs after them.

'_I can't believe Cream wants me to back with that jerk._' Amy continues to run away as Shadow was close on her trail. She looks back to see how close he was until she bumped into a person. She fell on the ground. She looks up to see a man which has black hair and was seemingly growing a beard. He was wearing a navy button up shirt with light brown cargo pants. He was also wearing a long sleeve undershirt with he's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looks back to see Amy on the ground.

"Wow that was some nasty fall. You okay?" Amy glares up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine." The man lends a hand out to her. Amy took it. The man pulls her up on her feet. "Thank you." At that point Shadow catches up to her. Shadow looked furious when he saw the man pull her up.

"So, you already moved on. So that's why you dumped me. So that you can go out with him." Amy glares at him.

"What are you talking about?" Both Amy and Shadow start bickering about the whole the situation. The man cleared his throat to get their attention. They continue to bicker.

"Um guys?" Shadow and Amy still continue to bicker. At that moment the man got fed up.

"HEY!" That got both hedgehogs attention. The man cleared his throat again. "Listen black hedgehog, I and this lovely hedgehog aren't going out. If we did, that would be weird, really weird. Anyways, I would like to introduce myself. I am Chris McLean. The host of the Total Drama Series, if you didn't know that. I was on my way to find some two new hosts for another series while I host another season. But now that I have met the both of you and you both are Mobians, right?" Amy and Shadow nodded their heads. "Okay good, I've decided to choose you two to host a new series similar to Total Drama. The only difference, instead of teenage humans, teenage Mobians will be competing for a chance of a million dollars. So, you guys in?" Shadow and Amy glance at each other.

"No." Chris raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"No? Why?" Amy speaks up.

"I am not hosting a reality show with my ex-boyfriend." Chris walks up behind them and wraps his arms around the both of them.

"Come one. It won't be that bad. In fact, it will boost up the ratings. Besides, it's best if you guys focus on working together instead of against each other." Shadow smirked at Chris.

"I won't have a problem with this offer." They both look at Amy. Amy feels creeped out the fact that the attention is on her.

"So, what will it be? Will you accept the offer? Or will I give the offer to someone else. What to do? What to do?" Amy bites her lip as Chris persuades her. Amy glares at the both of them.

"Fine. I'll do it." Chris and Shadow smile.

"Now was that so hard? Anyways, both of you are now hosts of a new series, you guys are in charge of everything. It's your show, you can do whatever." Both Shadow and Amy glance at each other excited.

"So, which Mobian will win the million dollars? Will Shadow and Amy get back together in the hosting process?-"

"No, we are not." Chris heard Amy yell in a distance.

"I think they will. What does Shadow and Amy have in store for our contestants? Find out when you will see Shadow and Amy on.

Total. Mobius. Island." Cream appears with next to Chris.

"Ummm, what did I miss?"

* * *

**Yay! I've been wanting to do this for a while. I need OCs for the series I am about to do. You need to list down everything about your character (Especially their personalities). The looks, the backgrounds, anything. I need OCs. And yes, there will be guest appearances by the Sonic characters. Please tell me your OC if you want them to compete in the series. I need exactly 19 OCs to do it. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Cream belong to SEGA.**

**Chris McLean belongs to Fresh TV**


	2. Note: Total Mobius Island Auditions

**HI GUYS!**

**I just want to let you guys know that I am currently writing a story called ****_Total Mobius Island_****_Auditions_****. It's mainly about the contestants auditioning for the show. It also shows Amy and Shadow watching the auditions. If you want to see your OC's audition, see my other story. Also, I still need more OC's. I also forgot to mention that you can enter two OC's if you want. Thank you.**

**katalinethedingo.**


End file.
